Remember Me
by aintthteren
Summary: Eren looses his memory. How will this affect humanity? Will he ever get his memory back? Will things be the same as they use to be or will things change? And most importantly how will this affect Mikasa?
1. Control

_Hey guys! I'm back to write another fic. and im really happy to write this one i think it will be a fun read and by fun i mean heartbreaking :D come along. _

_So basically a summary of the fic is that Eren looses his memory, he doesn't remember Mikasa, Armin, or that he is a titan. And everyone is freaking out because Eren is humanity's hope and now humanity's hope has no memory so ooops nice going Eren. The story will revolve mostly around Eren and Mikasa since this is a erenmika fic but worry not many other characters will be in this fic and I promise you it's worth a read :D_

_Also I forget to mention that this takes place after Eren beats annie in the fight, well he doesn't really win does he? He kinda almost eats her. you know when annie climbed the wall and Mikasa was like "annie fall" blah blah. Well im going with the anime version (but im also going to use the manga a bit) because its easier to write from there since like Eren went all "POWER UP TITAN IN FLAMES MODE" it will make this fic easier to write. So if you have not watched episode 25...Spoilers ahead._

_One more thing, this first chapter will be a bit long, and it won't really revolve around Eren and Mikasa that much. basically, this chapter will introduce you to Eren's memory loss. Levi and Hange (yes I will be spelling hanji as hange since "hange" is the official way of spelling it) play a big part in this chapter, so I hope you guys stay tuned. _

_I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS FIC! And please keep in mind that im no writer and I just write for fun. But trust I think this fic is worth a short. :D oh and btw im going to put this fic down at M just to be safe but also because language and maybe in the future chapters things might happen...THINGS will happen. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!_

_***I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN***_

* * *

Eren stared down at Annie's face. He was ready to rip her apart but something stopped him. As he looked down at her face, he saw tears. He never seen Annie cry, he always thought Annie was this strong girl that would never take shit from anyone, he never once in his life thought she would cry. And seeing her with eyes shut and tears running down her cheek, just made Eren freeze.

He wasn't sure why he froze, maybe it was because he respected Annie more than he let on or maybe it was because he always had a soft stop for girls crying. He never really liked seeing them cry. But it was really hard for him to stop himself from trying to kill her because his mind was racing and begging for her death. If he didn't know any better he would say his titan form was adding more fuel to his rage.

As his titan form opened its mouth once again to take a bite off Annie, Eren tried his best not to give in into his rage. He could feel his bones aching with the heat, he could feel himself being shallowed by his titan flesh, and most importantly he could feel his brain turn to mush as he protested into hurting Annie. The closer he got to Annie, the more scared he become.

He was still conscious of his actions but it was as if he had no control at all, it's as if his titan form had gotten a brain of his own and both his titan form and him were fighting to see who would win. And right now Eren was not looking so good.

The mouth of Erens titan form was inches away from Annie, and Erens head was throbbing so hard he wanted nothing more than to hit his head with a big hammer so the pain would stop.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out

Eren only heard his name echo in his titan form, he didn't even know who had called out his name. His caller sounded desperate to assist him. He would have heard his name clearly if it weren't for his ears and face half way covered in titans flesh. Or better said, being sucked in or swallowed by his titan form.

His face was now fully absorbed by titan flesh, and Eren couldn't breath. He struggled to get out. He tried to free himself but he knew it was pointless, he was lucky enough to be conscious during his transformation as it is. He never even learned how to control his titan. From time to time he made it do what he wanted but he would loose control more than control it himself.

All he could think of was how he was weak enough to get trapped in by his titan form, that he couldn't master the power. And now because of that he was going to suffocate in a ball of flesh. "_Great going Eren now you done it, now you fucked up for sure, what will captain levi think once your dead? What will your friends say? What would jean say? That fucker will probably still give me shit after im dead. Damn im really going to die now huh, this is great I always wanted to die in a ball of flesh in my own titan for__m. What about Armin...damn it, I was going to see the outside world with him and he wanted a dog I was going to buy him a dog, fuck everything. Maybe its a good thing im dying, maybe my fate was already made the day I was made into a titan by my crazy father. Deaths not so bad..__at least i'll be with my mom now and __at least I know Mikasa will be safe...oh Mikasa if only you know how I care about you, how I wanted to be the one protecting you, but no, you always have to act like my mother and protect me, risk your life for me, haha damn it Mikasa now I wont be able to tell you how I feel about you...i hope you at least find someone that will treat you right...i know I would have, because I lo-__'_Eren was struggling to get free from the flesh, he was trying to breath but it was to late he was running out of oxygen and fast'. "_fuck now im dying, is this really what people think of when death is near? This is lame, I rather die getting hit by a rock than this"._

Erens thoughts rushed through him as death came closer, he wasn't afraid of dying, Since the first time he almost died he became a titan. And now dying once again wasn't so bad for him but the only difference is that this time it's official. The air he had left to breath was minimum.

Before Eren passed out completely he heard two swords slash at his titans neck and a voice saying something along the lines of "don't...eat...witness...idiot" and those where the last things Eren heard before he blacked out completely.

* * *

"Great, just great" said a male voice

"Calm down, i'm sure his fine" said a feminine voice

"Fine?! his been out for 2 weeks, he might be breathing but I'm sure his dead" said the male

"Levi, he lost control of his titan, he was almost sucked in by Annies titan form, you saw that right? How he was being sucked in by her titan form as if to combine both their titans? Was it not amazing levi?! I want to look into that, but I can't since she has locked herself in a crystal like sleeping beauty. Now where was I? Oh yes, and not to mention you cut off both his legs in the process of saving him, and he was on fire, ON FIRE, I would also like to look into that but...anyways, I would expect him to be out longer."

"Well the brat had it coming, I should have cut off both his arms as well. He almost ate Leonhardt, and if he had ate her I would have knocked him out myself and he would be out for years."

"You always have a way with words"

"Shut up four eyes, and go check up on him, I think he was hearing our conversation, that nosy brat"

"HIS WAKING UP!? LET ME SEE"

The women figure pushed through the male figure. She came running towards Eren, but Erens vision was still blurry and his head was buzzing.

He wasn't sure who these people where and they kinda freaked him out, mostly the way the women would talk, very excitingly and with lots of enthusiasm. She was to bright and bubbly for Eren's taste. And the male, even with Erens blurry vision he could see he was short, very short. And his voice scared him, he sounded like a murder. His voice was low and a bit edgy, like if you were to piss him off he would punch you in the face without any hesitation.

The women figure came close to Eren's face, a bit to close.

"Eren?" the women said nervously but excitement still lingered in her voice

As Eren's vision came back, he noticed that this women had glasses and had a rather nice looking face. She had brownish hair and looked built and strong. She was wearing a brown jacket with wings on them. The wings where blue and white and she also had a murderess look in her eyes, like if she wanted to eat Eren.

He also took notice of the male, he was short, just like Eren had kinda seen. But he was very much built. He looked strong and he looked bored. His eyes showed no emotion whatsoever, he looked annoyed and ready to punch the women for pushing him aside. He had a weird haircut. Eren thought it looked weird since it split half and half on his face. But it looked combed and neatly made. He was also wearing the same thing the women was wearing, the jacket with wings.

Eren took note of everything around him. He was in a little room, there was a flower in a stand near the window. The room was brown and a bit old, his bed was nice and covered in white sheets. There was a chair next to his bed, which the women was now sitting on.

"Eren?" the women said once again

Eren didn't know why but he felt like his name was Eren, but he wasn't sure if his name was Eren or not. His head was throbbing and he was confused.

Eren grabbed his head and finally spoke

"My head...it hurts a lot"

Eren was holding his head with both hands, he was hitting it with is left hand because the pain was coming mostly from the left side of his head. He hit it once, twice and before he could hit it a third time , the male grabbed his arm and said

"what are you doing brat, stop hurting your head, you are dumb as it is, don't want to make yourself dumber do we" the male voice was steady with no emotion

Eren looked up to see him, he squinted his eyes, got free of the mans grab on his arm and said

"Who are you?" Eren said a bit to loudly

"Who am I? Wouldn't you like to know" The male walked back to the wall he was leaning on, and he stayed there, looking at the women.

"Now what hange? its obvious his being stupid, let him hit his head a bit more times maybe he will remember who I am, and he will remember that he has to clean the garden"

"Levi please, I think...i think this is serious" the women said

Eren took note that their names were Levi and hange.

"Eren, do you remember me?" Hange said looking at Eren with sorrow eyes

"I'm...I'm sorry but I don't know who you are..."

Hange put her head down, she was holding onto Eren's leg.

"Levi...i think we have a problem"

"Really? Wow I did not notice"

"This is no time to be sarcastic Levi, Eren not knowing who we are is serious"

"who cares if he doesn't know who we are, im sure he knows who Armin and Mikasa are and thats all that matters. To me I don't care if he knows me or not as long as he remembers red scarf so she won't be on my ass, bitching to me about when she can see him and if his okay and blah blah"

"A-Armin? Mikasa?" Eren was now more confused then he was before

"Wait. Don't tell me you don't know who they are? Eren...do you know who Armin and Mikasa are? No wait, do you know who you are?" Levi asked with a bit of caution in his voice

Eren looked at Levi. Erens eyes were full of confusion. He was like a lost puppy, and he was a bit scared. He had just woken up and now his in a place he had never seen before and he was being asked questions. He had just remembered his name, his head was still throbbing and he didn't want to talk, all he wanted was silence. He didn't know who Armin and Mikasa were and he certainty didn't know who Hange and Levi were, because if he had met them before he would have remembered them.

Eren finally decides to answer Levi's questions and he hopes some of his questions will be answered as well.

"Im sorry but I don't know who Armin and Mikasa are. And im not sure who I am? I know my names Eren jaeger, I have a mom and dad, if anything they are probably waiting at home for me and are worried sick... How long have I been here? Where am I? Who are you people? Why do you have wings on your jackets? Why do you have a funny hair cut?" Eren didn't know why he asked the last question, it just came out unwanted.

Levi gave Eren a hateful look when he asked about his hair cut but soon after Levi closed his eyes and said

"Fuck jaeger, now you done it, you have memory loss and to answer your questions, first off my hair cut is not weird, your hair cut is weird, your hair is so messy, you should shower more and comb it more, secondly we wear wings on our jackets because we are the scouting legion, we are an organization that kills titans outside of the walls, you have been here about 2 weeks, I rescued you, you are welcome shitty brat, as in where you are, you are in one of our stations or buildings, which ever you prefer to call it, I don't care." Levi said leaning back on the wall, still emotinal less and expression less

"Titans? Organization? Walls? What are you talking about?" Eren asked more confused then he was before.

"You know titans? Big, ugly, with weird faces, kinda like yours in a way, accept your titan is rather nice looking compared to the rest that are-" Levi was cut short by hanges interruption.

"Levi thats enough, he doesn't know anything and you telling him this straight forward can harm his memory loss further, we should tell Erwin, he will know what to do"

"Yeah Erwin will know what to do, his the doctor right?" Levi said in a sarcastic tone.

"I never dealt with memory loss before, this is serious, he doesn't know what a titan is Levi...and he doesn't remember anything"

Hange got closer to Levi and whispered.

"Im sure he doesn't even know his a titan, and you heard him say his mom and dad are probably worried about him...he doesn't know that his mom is dead and his father is missing...all this can affect him, and not to mention how this will affect Armin and Mikasa when they find out"

"Its all that Annie girls fault, if she would have just gave herself up, Eren would be fine but no. She had to make Eren turn into a super titan that burst into flames"

"Levi try to take this serious, Eren was humanity's hope...and now Humanity's hope has no memory, he doesn't even know that a titan doesn't have bottom parts and they can't reproduce"

"How can I be serious when you say things like that. And randomly may I add"

"Things like what?"

"You sure you didn't get memory loss as well?"

Eren was watching Hange and Levi from afar as they whispered. Eren didn't know why but he wanted to ask if they were a couple. They seemed like an old married couple, that bickered a lot, and fought a lot but still loved each other. He watched as Levi would flick her forehead and Hange would mess up his hair and he would get really mad and have a murderous look in his eyes while Hange would just laugh.

"_These two are freaks" _Eren thought

Eren felt a bit of deja vu as he watched them bicker and thats when his left side of his head started to hurt again.

He held his head with both hands. He felt as if his brain was going to explode. All he could do was hold his head, and hope the pain would go away.

Hange noticed Eren holding his head and she rushed over to him.

"Eren are you okay?" she asked a bit panicked

Levi watched as Eren held his head. Levi saw Erens expression, it was full of pain, and confusion, and Levi knew that Eren was in excruciating pain. He felt bad for Eren. Levi wondered how memory loss would feel, not remembering anything. Levi thought of Armin and Mikasa and how devastated they would be once they found out what happened to Eren, especially Mikasa. It was obvious enough to Levi that Mikasa cared deeply for Eren a bit to deeply for just being "family" as she calls it. Levi knew that Eren also cared about Mikasa, but how much he wasn't sure. But Levi knew that Eren would risk his life to save Miaksa, no doubt about that. Hange had once said that Eren loves Mikasa, but he didn't know it yet. But now Eren would never know if he loved Mikasa or not.

Levi watched as Eren yelled out in pain, he was surprised Eren didn't yell out in pain sooner. Levi thought maybe it was because Eren was trying to act brave, he always did that, he never wanted to seem weak to anyone. It made Levi smile, as the thought of Eren acting like a brave idiot crossed his mind. Levi might not show it but he is hurt that Eren can't remember anything. Levi took a liking to Eren. Sure Eren was loud, and annoying, and an idiot, but Levi saw his younger self in Eren, except Eren didn't fuck up as much as he did. So Erens future was bright, but now with is memory loss, Levi doesn't know what will happen, and it pains him to know that the old Eren might be gone.

Eren was ready to smash his head on the floor, the pain was to much to handle. He was squeezing his head so hard, that if it weren't for Hange holding him back a little he would have squeezed his head into pieces already.

"Eren hold on, im going to give you some pain kills okay, they should help you with the headache" Hange said worryingly

"pain kills? What will that do" Eren said through gritted teeth and an angry tone

"I see you still have your usual anger, thats a good thing, that means your not all gone Eren"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!" Eren was angry now, he wasn't sure why, maybe it was the pain talking not him, but he was done with them treating him as if everything was okay, because Eren knew it wasn't okay, he knew that he has suffered some kinda of memory loss and his brain hurting was the effect of it. He wants to know why he has memory loss, he wants answers, he wants to know who Armin and Mikasa are, and he sure as hell wants this pain to go away.

"Don't yell at her brat or i'll-" Levi was cut off by Erens outburst again

"SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME BRAT SHORTY, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE MY MOTHER, JUST SHUT UP!"

"Oh" is all Levi said, no emotion in his voice or face

Levi didn't show it but he was very glad to see Eren react the way he did. It means that even though he has memory loss his personality is still in tact.

"Eren please we are trying to help" Hange said

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP" Erens said as he put both his hands on his temples

Levi got close to hange and whispered "Hange shouldn't his titan powers help him heal his headache?"

Hange looked at Levi with a sorrowful look, which only implied that she didn't know why his titan powers weren't healing him. She was wondering if memory loss had a way to affect his titan powers, maybe he hit his head so hard or whatever happened to him was so hard that it triggered something in his mind and he lost the power. Hanges mind was racing to figure out why Eren wasn't healing but she was soon stopped by steam coming out of Eren.

Hange stared at Eren. Steam was coming out of him, and Eren looked terrified.

"Hange...what is going on?! Why is steam coming out of me?! what is this?!" Eren said looking at his arms.

All Hange could think of was that he still had his titan powers but how come it wasn't healing his head. Hange thought maybe it would take longer this time. Maybe he used his titan power so much that his titan form was also a bit affected by whatever happened to Erens brain. She didn't know how to say it, but all she knew was that, Eren was still a titan and he would get his memory back but it would take time. She wasn't completely sure that he would get his memory back but all she wanted was some hope, not just for her but for humanity's sake.

"Don't worry Eren, we gave you a pill that makes steam come out of your body when you are...ummm...angry, yes angry, its nothing to worry about everything is fine, but now I need you to calm down and rest" Hange said with a smile

Eren stared at her, and he could tell she was lying, that she was hiding something from him. But right now he didn't care about anything he didn't care that steam was coming out of his body because all he wanted was to sleep.

"Resting sounds like a good idea" Eren said as he grabbed his head with one hand and moved his blankets up to his body with the other hand.

"Sound like a plan then. Rest up" Hange said as she watched Eren tuck into bed, still grabbing his head.

Hange grabbed Levi by the arm and pulled him out of the room. As she closed the door, and turned around to face Levi, she noticed Levi looked more annoyed than he usually is.

"What's wrong?" Hange said

"Don't ever pull on my arm again. You wrinkled my shirt, you are going to fix this" Levi said straightening out his collared shirt.

"Levi! We have more important things at matter than your clothes, what are you going to do about Eren?"

"Nothing"

"Nothing? What does that mean?"

"It means nothing. We do nothing. We let nature take its course. We know he still has his titan powers, which means he will heal soon enough, give him a day or two and he will be to his old suicidal self."

"I hope you're right"

Hange knew that Eren wouldn't get back to normal in one or two days, it would takes months, because from what she saw, and the pain Eren felt in his head, she would say it 's something very serious. Not just with his brain but with his titan power. Hange figured it has something to do with the last time he used his titan form to take down Annie, something inside him and his titan form must have happened, and whatever happened, must be the cause of Erens memory loss.

Hange put that thought aside as Armin and Mikasa came to mind and how they would react once they found out Eren has no memory of them, and that he still believes his mom and dad are okay, and possibly believes the world is safe.

All Hange could do was hope that tomorrow, when Armin and Mikasa came to see him, that Eren would at least remember them, hope that something clicks and he remembers them because Hange knew that it would break Armin and Mikasas hearts if Eren didn't know who they were, especially Mikasas.

* * *

_Well thats the end of chapter 1 :D I hope you guys liked it skdjbfjds I know im not a good writer but I hope it was fun to read and you enjoyed it._

_ I know this is a erenmika fic and I know this chapter didn't have much of it but WORRY NOT because next chapter there will be erenmika scenes! Also please tell me what you think of the fic, leave me a review tell what you would like to see and stuff, please please please leave me a review it would mean a lot :D and also favorite the fic if you liked it yeah? It would be awesome if this fic got more faves than my fic feelings. I just hope you guys liked it dsjbfjhds. Thanks for reading! :D_


	2. Not so bad

_Hey guys! :D so here is chapter 2 and sorry since its a bit late but I promise it will be fun to read and YES ERENMIKA SCENES! :D and also YES yes yes yes its spelled "hange" not "hanji" I promise you its spelled hange just how its eren yeager not jaeger (but I use jaeger cuz its cooler). If you still don't believe me, send me a message and ill send you to Isayamas blog. OH AND this is a romance, comedy and angst fic. but i cant put three things on the description so im telling you here dksfbkjds_

_SO HERE IS CHAPTER 2 :D hope you guys like it leave me a review and stuff. its a bit long, sorry (got a bit carried away writing it, hope u still like it tho)_

_***I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN***_

* * *

"Why do you think we were called so urgently to meet with Captain levi?" Armin asked.

"I don't know. But either way we were headed to the castle to visit Eren, So its a good thing this meeting or whatever it is, Is being held in the castle." Mikasa responded.

"Yeah but, we always go and visit Eren, So why didn't Captain Levi just wait for us to be there and then he could have called us to the meeting. It would have been easier on his part." Armin said a bit to serious.

"What are you getting at Armin?" Mikasa asked with her usual emotionless face.

"uhh nothing, I was just wondering" Armin said with a smile.

If Mikasa had never known Armin she would have let it slide, but unfortunately for Armin, Mikasa did know him, and she knew that when he smiled after saying something really confusing, something only Armin could understand, it meant that he was thinking and whatever it was, he was probably right.

Mikasa didn't ask why Armin was so worried or over thinking the meeting with Captain Levi. It was just a meeting after all. They always had meeting. Sometimes they were stupid meeting for a stupid mission, like cleaning the garden, or washing the horses. Mikasa figured this meeting was probably to wash clothes or slice potatoes.

When they finally arrived at the castle, both of them got off the wagon, straighten up, and started to walk towards the meeting room.

Before they reached the room, they noticed there were two chairs on the side of the door. One of them said "Arlert" and the other "Ackerman".

"what the"- Mikasa was interrupted by Hange.

"AH! It's good that you two made it! Good to see you two are nice and healthy, been eating a lot? To much potatoes huh? ANYWAYS! Have a seat Mikasa. Armin, Levi would like to talk to you first, so if you would be so kind and come with-" Now this time Hange was interrupted by Mikasa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Hange-Sama but why can't I go in with Armin?" Mikasa asked calmly.

"Ahhh you see Levi said-" Hange was cut off by Levi.

"Because Ackerman, Arlert is more reasonable and understanding then you" Levi said standing to the side Hange.

Mikasa wanted to punch that shorty in the face. Mikasa was just as reasonable and understanding as Armin. If this was an important meeting, which it was because they both were called up really early, then she should have the right to be in there with Armin as well.

"I think I should be-" Mikasa was really tried of being interrupted.

"Just sit down Ackerman, have some patience, you and jaeger are the same, so impatience." Levi said.

Mikasa gave Levi her famous death stare. Levi has always received it, and it never once faced him, he's seen worse stares.

"Stay put, and don't go walking around. Oh and Ackerman, please sit on the chair that says 'Ackerman'." And with that Levi closed the door, leaving Mikasa and her rising rage alone.

_Stupid shorty, thinks his so tough. One day I will beat him up chibi, lets see how tough he is then. _

Mikasa sat down on her chair as she was told and waited.

* * *

"Levi, you shouldn't have told Mikasa that, she can beat you up" Hange said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up four eyes."

"You know its true, she's very strong and she's taller than you which is funn-" Hange was cut of guard when Levi flicked her glasses.

"THESE ARE EXPENSIVE, DON'T JUST FLICK THEM" Hange grabbed her glasses and started to clean them.

Armin stood there, watching as his two superiors bickered and teased one another like little kids.

After a while of Hange yelling at Levi and Levi ignoring her, Levi turned his attention to Armin.

"Well if it isn't Erwin Junior" Levi said with no emotion in his voice.

Armin was surprised to be called "Erwin junior" because Armin knew he was nothing like Erwin, Armin knew how crazy Erwin was, and if Levi saw Erwin in him, that scared the living hell out of him. He would not want to be like Erwin.

"I'm just playing around with you Arlert, you are nothing like him, well except your brains, you two and that crazy four eyes over there are smart people, and smart people are scary if you ask me."

Armin didn't know why Levi was cracking jokes, this was a meeting after all.

"Captain Levi, why did you call me first and not Mikasa, if this is a mission of some sort I would think Mikasa is more suitable then me."

Levi stared at Armin, he couldn't quite decided what to make out of this young man. He was smart and cunning. Levi saw lots of potential for a leader, a strong leader not a crazy leader like Erwin or Hange, or even himself.

Levi wasted to much time just staring at the kid and so without a warning, Levi said.

"Eren lost his memory" Levi said very serious and he continued to speak.

"He lost it when he was fighting Annie, your girlfriend? Or just a friend? Anyways, When I rescued Eren, he was very hard to cut out, I already told Hange this, but he was almost covered in his titans flesh or rather sucked in by his titans flesh. I have said that if I hadn't rescued him, he would be dead. Hange believes that somehow him being shallowed or sucked in by his titan form, was the cause of his memory loose, that would be the only explanation we have right now. We already told him a lot of things, like for example he thought his mom was alive, we told him she was dead, he had forgotten what titans were but once we started to talk to him about it, the memory kinda rushed back along with him remembering the walls, along with the memory of his father leaving. But it seemed he can't remember that much. Its very interesting to see him remember big events and small events, but yet he doesn't seem to remember who we are or who you and Mikasa are, right now his probably sleeping. He must be feeling better, or worse, who knows."

Hange snapped her head up as Levi said those words. She quickly put on her glasses and said.

"Levi! You weren't suppose to just tell him that so forward!"

"Ripping off the bandage is faster."

Hange stared at Armin. Armin looked confused, as he processed this information.

Armin didn't know what to say. Levi did just drop a bomb and Armin wasn't ready for it. Armin didn't even know if he should believe it. But why would Levi lie about something like that, why would he want to make such a lie, and so Armin knew that this was no lie, but the hurtful truth.

"I..." Armin tried to speak but the thought of his best friend with no memory of him or Mikasa was just to unreal.

"MIKASA!" Armin yelled, but quickly put his hands over his mouth.

Hange was startled as Armin yelled out. But Levi just sat there.

"Now his got it" Levi said taking a sip of his tea.

* * *

Mikasa heard Armin yell her name and she quickly got up from her seat and kicked the door open.

Hange and Armin quickly turned to face Mikasa. Levi sat there unfazed at Mikasa.

"Was it really necessary for you to kick down my door? It has a handle you know" Levi said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"I don't care about your door, Armin yelled out my name, what did you do to him?" Mikasa asked ready to kill anyone who hurt Armin.

"Maybe he was having a daydream about you and-" Hange put her hand over Levis mouth and Levi was ready to kill Hange for touching him with her filthy hands.

Once Hange let Levi go, Levi looked so enraged, that it made Armin flinch, but Hange just ignored his death stare.

"You see Mikasa, Armin called out you name because-"

"because Eren lost his memory and Armin just realized what it means and that why he called out your name" Levi finished her sentence and this time it was Hange giving Levi a death stare.

Mikasa was taken aback. The news hit her fast and hard. At first she couldn't believe what Levi had said, but she knew Levi would have no reason to lie about something that big. But just the thought of Eren not knowing who she was, made Mikasa sick to her stomach, her head was spinning and she was about ready to pass out. But instead of passing out she just fell to her knees.

"Mikasa!" Armin ran towards her.

"See what you did Levi you made Mikasa fall!" Hange said.

"It's not my fault, she can't take the news like a man, Armin took it like a man" Levi said getting up form his chair.

"Maybe because shes not a man?" Hange asked.

"It was being sarcastic four eyes. Just make sure shes okay" Levi said standing behind Hange, as Hange and Armin helped Mikasa get up.

Armin sat Mikasa down on the nearest chair he could find. Hange brought her some water. And Levi just watched.

"Are you okay Ackerman?" Levi asked emotionless as always.

"Like you care." Mikasa responded coldly.

"Actually I do care. Right now my main concern is you safety and well being because you might be the only one that can get Eren to remember who he is, so yes Ackerman I need you to be okay, so Eren can be okay. See how that works? If your okay his okay and then humanity is okay, get it?" Levi said statistically.

Mikasa hated when Levi spoke to her as if she was some stupid kid. She was old enough and very mature to understand anything. Except one thing which was never answered for her, and it was a bit embarrassing considering the fact that she knew almost everything about adult things, but she never found out how babies where made. Maybe because every time someone would talk about it, she would cover her ears or run away. She wanted someone else to tell her how babies where made, she wanted it to be someone special, she wanted it to be Eren. She herself didn't know if Eren knew but now it didn't matter, because Eren doesn't even know who she is.

Armin kneeled next to Mikasa and told her everything about Erens memory loss.

Once Armin finished, Mikasa was speechless. Eren really did loose his memory. He had no memory of her or anyone. This made Mikasa want to cry. But she wouldn't cry, not in front of Captain Levi or Hange-sama. Instead she stood up and asked.

"Can I see him?" Mikasa asked with no hint of emotion in her voice or face.

"Actually, we want Armin to go see him first" Hange said.

Before Mikasa could protest Levi said.

"Listen Ackerman, the only reason we want Armin to go see him first is because, he needs to see someone his known longer, yes I know you spend you life with Eren to, but Armin knew Eren before you, so why not let Armin give it a try, and plus Eren doesn't need anymore crying women, he already got that from Hange two weeks back."

"I didn't cry that much! And I held it together when we first found out he had memory loss. I was being strong for him."

"Yeah so strong, that you scared the living hell out of him."

"whatever."

Mikasa stared at Armin, it was true Armin did know Eren longer then she did, but Mikasa lived with Eren, she took baths with Eren, they would eat together, play together, if anything Mikasa knew Eren more then Armin did.

"Hange-sama, if you don't mind, I think it would be best for Mikasa to go in first since she does know Eren better then I do. Yes, I am aware that I known him longer but im pretty sure that Mikasa knows him better as a person then I do." Armin said.

"Sorry Arlert, but I say you go in first." Levi said opening the door for Armin.

"He was asking me, Levi" Hange said annoyed.

"Well I answered for you. So Eren's room is at the end of row three on the right, its the first door." Levi held the door open for Armin.

Armin stepped out of the meeting room and looked at Mikasa before he left to go see Eren. Armin gave Mikasa a reassuring smile and Mikasa just nodded, and with that Armin was off to see his best friend with no memory.

Armin reached Erens room. And he was so nervous to go inside. Armin didn't know why but he didn't want to see Eren. He was so scared to face his best friend that didn't know he was his best friend. But Armin knew it had to be done, he had to get it over with, so he quickly opened the door and the first thing he sees is Eren eating.

* * *

Eren looked up, to see a blond boy with blue eyes staring at him. _So this much be Armin _Eren thought.

Levi and Hange had explained how Armin looked, and they described him spot on.

"Armin?" Eren said a bit caution

Armins eyes grew wide as he heard Eren say his name. _Did Eren remember who I am? Thats why he said my name right? _Thats all Armin thought of when Eren said his name so he quickly reposed with.

"You remember who I am?" Armin said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

Eren looked at Armin, he looked so happy. He looked like a little boy that was just given candy, and Eren knew that he was about to wash his joy away, but he didn't want to lie to the guy, Eren was sure that if he was his friend before, he would never lie to him.

"Ahhh sorry Armin, I know only your name because Levi and Hange described you to me, telling me you had blue eyes and blonde hair and your name was Armin" Eren said with an awkward smile.

Armins joy shattered as the thought of Eren not knowing who he was raced though his mind. And the thought of Levi and Hange describing how he looked made him feel weird. So he decided to sit down on the chair next to Erens bed.

"Mind if I sit?" Armin asked before sitting down.

"Yeah, no problem" Eren responded.

They sat in silence for a while, but soon after Armin broke it with a question.

"So Eren, what else did Hange and Levi tell you?"

Eren raised his eyebrow at Armin and said.

"Not much, they just told me about you, they didn't tell me anything else, they didn't tell me if you are my brother or friend...are we friends?"

Armins eyes started to get watery. _So he really doesn't know who I am. _Armin was torn, Eren was like a brother to him.

"Yeah, were friends" was all Armin could manage.

Eren felt so awkward talking to Armin. He knew Armin knows him and he felt bad for not knowing who Armin was. He didn't want to make him sad, but the truth hurts. And Eren knows he has amnesia. And he knows he can't change that. And he defiantly can't change the fact that he doesn't know anybody.

"Did you know my mom was dead?" Eren asked randomly.

Armin stared at Eren, with a sorrowful look.

"Yea...and you saw it happen" Armin said looking out the window.

"Wait, what? I saw my mother die? and get eaten? In front of me? Wow thats fucked up."

Armin looked at Eren with a shocked expression.

"Why that face?" Eren asked.

"You don't seem to care that your mother died in front of you..." Armin replied, now studying Eren.

"Well I don't care because my memories with her are faint, I do know I loved her. And im sure she was a great mom, but I can't really feel sad when I can't feel the pain in my heart or anything, you get me? I can't be sad over something I didn't experience. Well I did experience but I don't you know...remember" Eren shrugged.

When Eren shrugged, all Armin saw was the old Eren. The Eren before the colossal titan broke down the wall, the Eren that would go down to the lake with him and they would both read the book of the outside world.

Armin smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Thats creepy" Eren said with a little smile himself.

"Haha its cause you're still you, well old you not new you, well you are you all the time but..." Armin stopped himself because Eren looked so confused it was almost pitiful.

"Sorry, it must be hard on you for me to talk about you as if you knew me."

"Actually I don't mind, I would actually like to know who I use to be. Since that shorty and four eyes never tell me anything." Eren said with a smile.

Armin hasn't seen Eren smile like that in 5 years. And it gave Armin some hope. Sure Eren has amnesia but maybe thats not such a bad thing. Maybe now since Eren doesn't have his revenge on the titans for killing his mother, maybe now he can be at peace. A smiling Eren is a big step forward. So Armin sits up straight, puts a genuine smile on his face and starts to tell Eren stories of their childhood.

* * *

"Why is Armin taking so long?" Mikasa asked walking in circles.

"Mikasa please just calm down, Eren won't hurt Armin, I am positive about that" Hange calmly responded.

"You don't know that Hange-sama. Eren doesn't know who Armin is. What if Armin makes him mad and Eren punches him?"

"Eren won't do such a thing."

"Oh but he would" Mikasa said with a tone of knowing.

"He won't hurt Armin because Armin isn't an idiot like yourself. His a smooth talker, he will be fine" Levi said staring at Mikasa.

Mikasa stared at Levi with an expression of disgust and hatred, if anyone was at fault here for Erens amnesia it would be Levi.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if you had just performed your job right in the first place or cut him out sooner and probably." Mikasa replied angrily.

Levi saw nothing but hate in her eyes towards him. Levi didn't mind of course since he knew that anyone that ever hurt Eren, Mikasa would just hate forever.

"Listen brat, you can hate me and blame me all you want but the truth is that I saved him, not you. You weren't even near him when he was fighting Annie, sure you came after but I was the faster one and the stronger one, the one that saved Eren, so how about a little respect and appreciation."

Mikasa was ready to punch that shorty in the face, but she knew he was right. Mikasa was hurt when Eren was fighting Annie. When she came to save Eren, Levi was already there. Mikasa despised Levi but one thing was certain, he was humanity strongest solider.

"Careful Levi, Mikasa might beat you up" Hange said with a smirk.

"I know I can beat you up four eyes" Levi responded.

Hange got into a fighting stance and before she could tell Levi to fight her Armin came in through the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Armin.

Armin was calm and smiling.

"Hey guys" Armin said.

"'Hey guys' thats all? What happened Armin? Did Eren hurt you? Did he yell at you? How did things go?" Mikasa asked all at once.

"Everything's okay Mikasa, just relax, Eren is still Eren, nothings changed."

"But things have to change, he lost his memory, his not the Eren we knew before, he doesn't even know who we are."

"But thats the good part. Eren doesn't remember anything. He doesn't know who we are, he doesn't remember his childhood, but most importantly he doesn't remember that all he wants in the world is to kill all the titans. All his rage he had before is gone. His so calm and relaxed, don't you get it Mikasa? Its the old Eren, the one we use to play with in the lake, its him, its good old Eren, not blood thirsty Eren."

Mikasa couldn't believe what Armin was telling her. Sure she was kinda glad that 'o_ld Eren'_ was back but that wasn't really Eren was it? Eren was Eren. No matter what. To Mikasa if Eren was blood thirsty that was Eren for her, if he was a calm, mellow guy that was Eren. Mikasa didn't understand why Armin was so happy to have '_old Eren' _back. It wasn't really Eren...or was it?

Mikasa just pushed that thought aside as she remembered it was her turn to talk to Eren.

"Well Ackerman, you may now go see your boyfriend" Levi said calmly as always.

Mikasa quickly turned her head back and as fast as she could she said.

"His not my boyfriend...His family."

"Yeah yeah, get a move on before I change my mind, two visitors in one day for Jaeger might not be so good, considering the fact that you are a female and he is a male, if you get what I'm saying"

When Levi looked up to see Ackerman, she was gone.

* * *

Mikasa didn't have time to hear what Levi said because before he even started to talk she was half way down the hall.

She moved quickly but with caution. And she felt stupid for blushing at what Levi said. She knew Eren wasn't her boyfriend, they were family. But Eren didn't know that now.

_But we were never really family right? We just grew up together? But he considers me his sister... or did he? He always said he wasn't my baby brother... this is not the time to be thinking like this. I have to see Eren and make sure his okay. _Her thoughts were interrupted by clapping.

Mikasa walked faster towards Erens room because the clapping was coming from there.

She quietly got closer to the door and put her ear on it.

All she heard was clapping and heavy breathing. She was wondering what could be happening in there. She thought maybe Eren was hurt or fighting someone, the first person that came to mind was Jean. She thought maybe Jean got in there somehow and they were fighting.

But she quickly remembered that Jean and the others were at wall Maria and Eren probably doesn't even remember Jean. So she quickly grabbed the door knob, took a heavy breath, and opened the door.

What she saw left her speechless. Her jaw dropped as Eren started to get up from the floor.

* * *

Eren stopped doing his push-ups and got off the floor to see who his new guest was.

Eren turned to face this girl, that was standing under the door. Her mouth was open as she stared at him. Eren had no idea who she was. Levi or Hange never described her to him. Neither did Armin.

"Um Hi" Eren said as he grabbed his towel to dry off his sweat.

Mikasa realized her mouth was still open and she quickly closed it, stood up straight, put on her emotionless face on, and said.

"Hi, I'm umm...You don't know who I am?" She asked.

Eren stared at her and Mikasa made straight eye contact with him. It made him a bit nervous, this girl seemed dangerous to him. Her eyes were light gray, and she worth the same thing everyone around here wore. Which was the jacket with wings, white shirt, and white pants. Except she had a scarf. A maroon colored scarf. It was nice, Eren liked it.

"Maybe you should put on a shirt" Mikasa said emotionless.

Eren had forgotten he was shirtless. He quickly turned red and started to look for his shirt. He took note of how this girl didn't even hesitate to tell him he was shirtless.

Mikasa looked at Eren as he tried to look for his shirt, his bare back made Mikasa blush a little bit. She was trying really hard to control herself, she didn't want to turn super red in front of Eren. He doesn't even know who she is.

Mikasa didn't know why she was getting all fluttered over Eren being shirtless. Shes seem him shirtless millions of times. Of course that was when they were younger. Now its completely different. They aren't kids anymore, they were older and things have changed.

Mikasa noticed how Erens back muscles looked while he moved his arms around. She didn't remember Eren being so muscular. Before he was lean but this, this was a complete change. She thought back to when she first came into the room and he was doing his push-ups. How his arms looked when he got up. They were very muscular, but not to muscular, at least to Mikasa they were just right.

Eren finally found his shirt, he turned around to tell the girl he found his shirt, but he noticed she was checking him out. Eren felt honored. A girl as pretty as her checking him out, he wasn't gonna let this opportunity slide.

"Checking me out I see" Eren said with a smirk.

Mikasa was snapped back to earth as Eren spoke. She looked at Eren and that smirk he had on his face and she blushed.

"I was not. I was simply taking note of your muscles." she said calmly.

"Which is checking me out, its fine you know. If you want I don't even have to put my shirt back on."

Mikasa shifted her head to the side. And thought of how the old Eren would never say something like this. He would have told Mikasa to get out.

"No. please put your shirt back on."

In all honestly, Mikasa did want Eren to have his shirt off. His abs were a great view. Considering that he has abs now.

Eren put his shirt back on and sat on his bed. Now he was checking out Mikasa. He noticed that she had nice short black hair. Her face was the real beauty. Eren couldn't stop staring at her face. It was not a face his seen before. She was light skinned, she had perfect lips, beautiful eyes, and a nose that was just the right size. He also took note of her body. She looked great. The uniform fit her perfectly. It showed of her curves and breast. And thats when Eren stopped himself. He was checking out a girl he never knew and thinking not so clean thoughts of her. Eren felt embarrassed. He quickly dismissed his thoughts.

"So what brings you to my room? Did four eyes sent you? Or was it Captain shorty? Or was it Armin?" Eren asked trying to start a conversation with Mikasa.

"Armin didn't tell you about me?" Mikasa asked as she sat down on the chair next to his bed.

"No. he only told me about my childhood. How I lived with my parents. My dad was a doctor. And stuff."

Mikasa couldn't believe Armin didn't tell Eren about her. Mikasa was part of Erens childhood after all. She wasn't mad at Armin though, because if Armin didn't tell Eren about her, it was obviously so she could tell him herself.

Mikasa felt so awkward around Eren. The air was a bit thick, not relaxing at all. She felt stupid because she always talks to him or use to always talk to him. Now with him having no memories, it was a bit difficult.

"Im going to to." Mikasa said as she started to get up from her chair.

Eren quickly stood up from his bed and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, why are you leaving so fast? You just got here." Eren asked.

Mikasa hasn't been touched by Eren in so long. She looked at Erens hand grabbing her arm. She took note of his muscular hands. They were rough but surprisingly gentle. Mikasa didn't understand why she felt so hot, all Eren was doing was grabbing her arm, nothing more.

She quickly got loose of Erens grip and said.

"Its to painful to see you, without you knowing who I am. Your acting as if I am nothing but a girl, and it hurts, so im leaving." And with that Mikasa left closing the door behind her.

Mikasa left Eren speechless. He didn't want her to leave. He liked her presence. Sure he didn't know who she was but something about her made Eren happy. But it also made Eren sad, because he knew that she was important to him. Something told him that she was someone important. And by the look on her face as she left, Eren knew that he had hurt her, of course not physically but mentally. He hated having amnesia. Because it hurt others that knew him. Just like the girl. And Armin.

"Damn, I didn't even get her name" Eren said laying down on his bed.

* * *

Mikasa walked fast trying to get away from Erens room. She came to a stop after she turned the corner.

Mikasa didn't want to leave, she really wanted to stay with Eren. He looked healthy, and good, that was certain. But she felt as if Eren wasn't Eren. Because Eren would have never been so flirty with her. But then again she wouldn't know since after Erens mother died, all the emotion he showed was rage, always rage, he was never happy. And today Mikasa saw Eren happy. Smiling. And flirting. It threw her off guard.

She smiled at the thought of Eren wanting to keep his shirt of for her. But she quickly shook her head dismissed the thought.

Mikasa didn't know if Eren would ever get his memory back, but right now Mikasa knew that this was Eren. This would be the Eren if his mother never got eaten by a titan. This is Eren. Mikasa knew it would be a bit weird to talk to him now but in the past they never did much talking anyways, so it should be fine.

Mikasa got of the wall she was leaning on, and started to walk towards the meeting room. She was looking forward to talking to Eren tomorrow. And this time she wouldn't just run out like she did today. She would talk to him. Get to know him more then she already does. She remembers Armin saying that Eren losing his memory wasn't so bad. And maybe his right, maybe Erens memory loss, is not so bad. Now Eren can be normal. Not blood thirsty, maybe now he can be a regular teenage boy.

As Mikasa walked down the halls, she felt a bit of hope rising. She didn't know what this hope was for, but it made her happy.

She touched the scarf Eren gave her, and smiled.

* * *

_Well that was chapter 2 :D hope you guys liked it ksjdbkjfbds im sure I made grammar mistakes but as I said before I just write for fun im not here to be J.K Rowling haha ANYWAYS leave me a review and if you like the story favorite it3 it would mean a lot. So yeah.. chapter 3 will be coming soon more erenmika scenes in chapter 3 :D again hope u guys like it :3_


	3. Adopted

_Hey guys :D sorry I didn't update faster (finals ugh) but here is chapter 3 hope you like it! and please please review guys it means a lot when i get feedback from you :D enjoy!_

**_*I DO NOT OWN SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN*_**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Mikasa has been taking care of Eren. Three weeks of her just sitting on a chair and watching him eat, work out, and sleep.

Eren has been dying to talk to Mikasa, but he didn't know how. This mystery girl that he doesn't even know has been with him for three weeks without saying a word. She just stares at Eren, and Eren avoids her glaze.

Eren doesn't even know her name. Which bothered him a lot. This girl obviously cared for him, maybe a bit to much. Eren wanted to know who she was and why she always came to see him. What was he to her.

Finally after three weeks of not knowing. Eren gets the guts to ask for her name.

"Hey ummm-"

Mikasa quickly looked at Eren.

Thats what Eren hated. Her stare. It was so strong, he felt like she could see into his soul. Her eyes were beautiful that was certain but her stare was scary.

Eren quickly looked out the window and said.

"Aren't you hot?"

Mikasa was still staring at him, a bit confused at his question.

Eren started to get nervous.

"I mean not hot, as in sexy, hot as in, the sun it hot..."

Eren wanted to punch himself in the face for what he had just said.

"I mean your hot don't get me wrong but your scarf, you always wear it and its always hot and I was wondering if you get hot in it because maybe you should take it off because its hot." Eren said all at once. He didn't even know why he brought up the scarf. Maybe it was the only thing he could think of. And she did always have it on.

Mikasa gave Eren a stare of confusion mixed with a bit of sadness.

Eren noticed that when he said scarf she got sad. He thought maybe it was because that scarf was special and it belonged to someone she loved.

"Oh I'm sorry, didn't mean to talk about the scarf, its a nice scarf."

Eren didn't know what he was saying anymore. He felt totally tongue tied and stupid. And he didn't know why since she hasn't even said a word. His been the one talking.

Eren sat there. He ran his left hand through his messy hair.

"Ah I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, I'm sorry I talked about the scarf." Eren said with a little smile.

Mikasa looked at Eren. She never once heard Eren say sorry to her before. This was something very new to her.

And she wasn't sad because he brought up the scarf, that was only part of it. She was mostly sad because he didn't know who she was. And it pained her so much. He hadn't said a word in three weeks, and hearing his voice again made Mikasa happy. But also very hurt. He didn't sound like his old self. He sounded like a completely different person. He sounded so carefree, it made Mikasa uneasy.

She decided to finally speak to Eren. She didn't want to. She's been doing pretty good just by staring at him, and him shutting up after she stared at him. That was the one thing that was still the same. Her stare always got Eren to shut up.

"The scarf isn't what made me sad" Mikasa said.

Erens eyes widen as she spoke. Finally after three weeks of silence and scary stares this girl talked. Eren noticed her voice was soft, and gentle, and he felt himself getting hot. Which was stupid because he didn't even know the girl.

"So what made you sad?" Eren really wanted to punch himself now. _Why did I ask that? _Eren thought.

Mikasa noticed he looked tense.

"Nothing made me sad" Mikasa said staring at him.

Eren needed to change the topic and fast. This was started to feel very weird and he didn't like it. The conversation itself was stupid. So he quickly changed the topic.

"What's your name?" he blurted out.

Mikasa was taken aback at how loud he asked the question. It seemed almost as if his been holding it in for years and he finally got the courage to ask it.

"I don't know your name and your always in here and-"

"My names Mikasa" Mikasa said interrupting Erens last sentence.

"Mikasa" Eren repeated.

Mikasa felt her stomach flutter as he said her name. He said it with no annoyance in his voice. He said it so lovely. So calming. And she loved the way it sounded.

"That's a beautiful name, never heard of someone named Mikasa before thats a first." Eren said with a smile.

Mikasa felt hot as she saw him smile. Eren hasn't smiled in years. And she never seen that kind of smile. It was such a nice smile. So genuine.

"Thank you." Is all Mikasa managed to say.

Eren stared at Mikasa, and this time Mikasa was the one looking away.

It made Eren curious. How sometimes when he would look at her she would turn away. He knew she was blushing, his not stupid. But he wondered why. All he did was smile. Erens been wanting to ask her a question but he was really scared to ask it. It was a hit or miss question and if he was wrong, it would be so embarrassing. But he didn't have anything to loose so he decided to ask.

"Mikasa, you have been in my room, just looking at me, for three weeks. That shorty and four eyes aren't in here that often and they are the ones taking care of my amnesia problem. And here you are, everyday. Sitting in that chair. Staring at me. So what are you to me? Are you my girlfriend? Are we married? That would be weird I'm just 16, but I don't know we might be married. So who are you Mikasa? Who are you to me?" Eren asked, still staring at Mikasa. Observing her next move.

Mikasas eyes widen as she heard Erens words. _Girlfriend. Married. _Mikasas heart was pounding in her chest. She felt hot and stupid. She had no reason to feel this way. After all Eren was family. But she wished it was true, she wished Eren would be with her forever. She wished Eren would hold her in his arms. She knew that Eren was not family at all to her. Well he was family but she wanted a different type of family with him.

So what she said next was not something she wanted to say.

"We're family" Mikasa said staring right into Erens eyes.

Eren almost choked on his own saliva. He if was drinking water he would have spit it all out. And it probably would have landed all over Mikasa. _FAMILY?! _Erens mind was racing as he processed this. Not only did he just ask his- _SISTER?! _Eren wanted nothing more then to take back his words.

He didn't even know what to say back. He felt so ashamed. His been checking out his own sister. Having not so clean thoughts about her. He wanted to take a cold shower and never come out. He wanted to hide under a rock.

What was he gonna say to Mikasa now? He never excepted them to be family. He never expected that answer. He excepted an answer like _girlfriend? Haha! No, you're my best friend. _Something like that. He not once took into consideration of him and Mikasa being family. His question wasn't even a hit or miss it was a disaster.

Mikasa wanted to laugh. She actually wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Eren looked right now. He looked so confused and lost and ashamed it was pitiful. He wasn't even facing Mikasa and she knew he was making his _im so stupid _face.

Mikasa smiled at the thought. But she hadn't yet told him that she was adopted and they were in no way related by blood. But then again she hadn't told him that he killed two men for her and rescued her from loosing hope. And gave her his scarf to keep her warm. And gave her a new family, a place to live. He gave her life again. She didn't tell him anything. She was waiting for the right moment.

She liked seeing him panic at the thought of him being related to her. It probably meant Eren thought Mikasa was attractive. She knew that already. Not so long ago Eren had called her hot.

_I CALLED HER HOT! _Eren had just remembered he called his sister hot. This was such a bad day for Eren. He should have never talked to her. He should have let her stare at him for the rest of his life. Because right now he just wanted to die.

He felt Mikasa staring at him. Even thought he was facing away from her, he could feel those grey eyes on him.

Mikasa decided to finally tell him she's adopted.

"But I'm adopted." Mikasa said with a straight face.

_WHAT?! NOW SHE TELLS ME THIS?! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN HELPFUL IF SHE TOLD ME THIS BEFORE I STARTED TO PANIC ON HOW I THOUGHT MY SISTER WAS HOT! _Eren was shocked and confused and his head was spinning in circles.

But he felt a bit better. He wasn't related to her. They weren't really family.

Eren finally turned around to face Mikasa. He gave her a half smirk, and of course she didn't show any emotion.

"Haha...so you're my sister, and I'm your brother, thats interesting to know." Eren said, running his hand through his hair awkwardly.

"Not by blood." Mikasa said.

"Right, your adopted."

"Right."

Eren felt much better now. Knowing that she was adopted and they weren't blood related. But if was stupid of him to think a girl as pretty as her would go for a guy like him. Eren knew he wasn't anybody's first choice. Sure he was attractive. He knew he was. But a girl as pretty as her, deserved a much better looking guy. A prince probably. But he always said looks didn't matter, so who knows. Still he couldn't shake this feeling he had about her. This feeling in the pit of his stomach. Every time he saw her, he would get really excited, and happy. He would have this urge to touch her. And his stomach would flutter. He would feel hot, as if the sun was right in front of his face. But now he can't afford to think that way. He now knew they were family. Sure they weren't blood related but they did live together at some point. He doesn't remember of course but since they are family, its easy to put it together.

Eren was staring at Mikasa. Looking at her features. Her cheekbones. Her lips, her eyes, her hair, her nose, her eyebrows. He was staring at everything. And only one thought came to mind.

_I'm so glad were not related._

* * *

_Well that was chapter 3! I know its a bit short but im really busy with finals and stuff. I hope it was okay to read. I rushed it a bit. I hope you guys liked it :D more erenmika is to come. More fluff and sexy seeexxyyy timess. Please review! Tell me what you think! :D again I hope you guys liked it!_


End file.
